Fallen Pieces
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Edward/Bella:."Porque todo cae, incluso en los buenos momentos de la vida" Conjunto de drabbles independientes. 7: Broken. COMPLETE.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer:** Uhm, creo que muchas cosas cambiarían si la saga fuera mía. However, la trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

**Claim:** Edward/Bella —joder, ¿hace cuánto no escribo de ellos? Esto es raro :O

**Advertencias:** ¿De todo? Nah, con ellos no puedo hacer perversiones, me salen mal xD

**Notas:** Conjunto de drabbles independientes, sin ninguna relación más que cada uno de ellos está inspirado en una canción de Evanescence, la cual le da el título al drabble. De este primero, la conciencia de Bella me agradó, creo que así debería de haber sido, tendría que haberlo superado en vez de meterse en ese pozo sin fondo y bleh. En fin, enjoy :D

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Fallen Pieces**

(Porque todo cae).

* * *

**1. **Missing _(New Moon)_

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_Your forgot me along ago, __and I that unimportant?_

_And I so insignificant? __Isn't someone missing me?"_

-

Idiota. Eso es lo que eres.

¿Que no te das cuenta de que es hora de salir del hoyo en el que te has metido?

_Él se ha ido._

Sí, se ha ido. ¡Acéptalo, joder!

_Para siempre._

No volverá.

No llorará por ti, porque no puede. Te olvidará con el tiempo, él mismo lo ha dicho.

_Los de su especie tienen mejor que hacer que recordar a una débil humana, ¿verdad?_

No tienen tiempo para ti, ya no. Pusieron tu vida en riesgo. Es mejor así. Olvidarás algún día y tu vida seguirá su curso natural; justo como debe ser, como si él no existiera.

_Es lo que dijo él._

Y es la verdad, como deben ser las cosas. Él está ausente; ya no más en tu vida, y debes aceptarlo de una vez.

_¿No fui importante para él?_

Lo fuiste, pero ya no lo eres. No está ahora. Te dejó para que puedas seguir tu vida; para que estudies una carrera universitaria; para que vayas de vacaciones a la playa y puedas broncearte sin temor a brillar; para que puedas ir a un lugar con humanos como tú sin que quieras tirárteles encima; para que te cases con alguien más y puedas tener hijos; para que un día cuando seas mayor y tu cabello se tiña de blanco, tú puedas descansar y dar tu último respiro y así escapar del mundo de los vivos; para que tengas una vida como todo ser humano que nunca conoció una familia de vampiros. Vida y no existencia.

_Pero yo le falto. Él una vez me amó._

Una vez lo hizo, sí. Pero ya no, y ahora está ausente de tu vida. Debes superarlo.

_No puedo. Algo me falta._

* * *


	2. My last breathe

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

**

* * *

**

**2.** My last breathe _(Breaking Dawn)_

_"Hold on to me, love. You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you, __and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me? __Can you feel me in your arms?"_

Mírala. Mira su rostro, contorsionado por el dolor. El dolor que tú le has causado. Con lo que eres.

La ponzoña corriendo por sus venas, quemando cada célula de su cuerpo; volviéndola como tú eres. Cada célula se vuelve rígida, se congela, es abandonada por la sangre para frenar el curso natural de su vida.

Ves sus labios fruncidos, para no gritar del dolor, y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, tratando de no perder la concentración y echar todo por la borda.

¿Entiendes? Ella no grita, no se mueve, porque no quiere que la veas sufrir. Es testaruda y no quiere admitir que le duele, le duele como los mil demonios, como tú le habías dicho que sería.

Acaricias el dorso de su mano, diciéndole que lo sientes, que el dolor acabará pronto y demás promesas sin fundamentos. Porque es lo único que puedes hacer ahora por ella. Es lo único que tienes.

Te imaginas que ella te responde que no tiene miedo, que te ama, y que pronto podrán reír juntos, felices y demás.

Pero ahora todo eso es lejano, porque entre tus brazos la ves moverse levemente, y su rostro se contorsiona hasta lo imposible; ya falta poco, muy poco.

Oyes a su corazón trastabillar a causa de la ponzoña, y sabes que el dolor se ha vuelto insufrible cuando ella no soporta y comienza a sacudirse violentamente, aún sin despegar sus labios y pronunciar palabra.

Y cuando las sacudidas comienzan a disminuir, oyes algo distinto; su último aliento como humana.

* * *


	3. Whisper

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

-

-

* * *

**Fallen Pieces**

* * *

**3.** Whisper _(New Moon)_

_"Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes"_

-

Suspiré. Esto era una locura, pero ansiaba volver a oír su aterciopelada voz, furiosa pero preocupada por mí, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer yo.

Sabía que era estúpido todo esto; que tendría que esperar a Jacob antes de hacerlo; que debería saltar desde el acantilado más pequeño, pero no sabía cómo llegar a él y tampoco tenía la paciencia necesaria. Estaba prácticamente desesperada por oír su voz.

No importaba. Un poco más de altura no era mucha diferencia.

Oh sí, era mucha.

Tragué saliva, y di un paso al frente mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de calmar mis inesperados nervios. El gruñido sonó tan real que en un principio pensé que era el sonido de las olas contra las afiladas rocas a mis pies.

Pero era él, era su voz.

Di otro paso al frente, acercándome al borde del acantilado.

_`No lo hagas´_, susurró amenazante contra mi oído.

Yo sólo sonreí. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante lo justo como para ver las olas golpeando furiosamente contra las rocas. Me esperaban. Parecían ángeles caídos bajo mis pies, de un blanco puro, esperando que salte, para recibirme.

Un paso más.

_`Bella, no seas idiota´_

La muerte se encontraba ante mis ojos; el extenso mar furioso e impaciente me reclamaba; quería hundirme.

Y yo aceptaba aquella muerte. Me parecía justa y agradable, porque aunque lo ignoraba, quería hacerlo; una parte de mí lo aceptó desde el principio.

Sonreí. Otro paso más.

_`¡Vuelve atrás!´_ Lo ignoré. Otro más. _`¡Bella, no!´_ Otro. _`¿Quieres suicidarte? ¿Y Charlie, y Renée?´_.

_`No importa´_, respondí para mis adentros. Nada importaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Di el paso final.

El gruñido furioso de él resonó en mi cabeza mientras sentía la libertad absoluta en más de una forma.

* * *


	4. My Inmortal

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Fallen Pieces**

* * *

**4.** My Inmortal _(New Moon)_

_"I've tried so had to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're here still with me..._

_I've been alone all along"_

-

Ella se había hundido. Completamente.

Él se había ido, la había dejado. Para siempre.

La muchacha se aferraba en cuerpo y alma a la ausencia de él, con uñas y dientes, porque era lo único que le quedaba (o lo que ella creía que le quedaba). Se convenció de que se había ido, que había perdido el interés en ella. Una simple humana.

Swan había encontrado un rescoldo de esperanza en Jacob, su nuevo amigo, su sol en los días nublados, su calmante contra el dolor del hueco en su pecho.

Cullen había encontrado la forma de romper su promesa incluso antes de hacerla; todas sus memorias se econtraban bajo el parquét, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Estaría con ella, incluso si Bella no lo sabía.

Pero a pesar de que ella estaba con Jacob, aún se sentía sola. No podía olvidarlo, nunca podría. Siempre fue estúpidamente terca.

Después de todo, le faltaba su inmortal favorito.

* * *


	5. Lies

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

-

-

* * *

**Fallen Pieces**

* * *

**5.** Lies _(New Moon)_

_"They'll never see I'll never be_

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me"_

-

No la amas.

Eso le dices, que no la amas.

Ves cómo tus palabras le golpean duramente, y la culpa te carcome lentamente.

Pero, ¿cómo puedes seguir con ella, cuando eres la criatura más peligrosa, el depredador más mortal de todos? No puedes seguir con la farsa de reprimirte delante de ella. Todo se complicaba más cada día, con su sangre bailando bajo su piel, llamándote, con ese aroma delicioso, que te escocía en la garganta.

Alimentando tu hambre. Por ello decides alejarte. Irte, desaparecer de su vida.

— ¿Tú... no... me quieres? —pregunta, y suena a como si se fuera a atragantar.

Maldito, eso eres. Asientes. Vil mentiroso.

Pero debes seguir con aquello, con la farsa. Por el bien de ella. Por el tuyo. Porque debes alimentar tu hambre; la que siempre tienes cerca de ella, la que arde dentro tuyo. Pero no quieres lastimarla, porque a pesar de todo lo que le digas, la amas.

Por ello decides alejarte, para protegerla. Para que no vea lo que en realidad eres; un monstruo, un peligro.

— Bien, eso cambia las cosas —susurra, y si no fuera porque escuchas y puedes ver cómo su pecho sube y baja, jurarías que ella ya no está respirando.

Y tú te vas. Te alejas prometiendo que te olvidará y pidiéndole que prometa no lastimarse. Sabiendo que no cumplirás lo primero y deseando fervientemente lo segundo.

Porque a pesar de todas las mentiras, pantomimas y engaños, aún la amas y lo seguirás haciendo.


	6. Angel Of Mine

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

-

-

* * *

**Fallen Pieces**

* * *

**6.** Angel Of Mine _(Eclipse -entre los capítulos _Espejo_ y _Ética_)_

_"Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

_Yo have saved me time and time again._

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me srtenght_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you"_

-

Ella lo mira fascinada. Siempre le gustó verlo reír. Le gustaba, porque lo veía feliz, escuchando aquel repiqueteo dorado suspendido en el aire mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en aquello.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Ella abre sus ojos chocolate, sonriente. Ve la sonrisa de mármol en él, aquella sonrisa de complacencia por haberla salvado de Victoria.

— Uhm, nada especialmente. Quiero ver a Jake.

Edward le sonríe, para luego acercarse a ella y acariciarle el rostro suavemente.

— Te noto algo distraída, dime.

— NO es nada. Sólo he llegado a una conclusión estúpida.

— Adelante.

— Me has salvado ya muchas veces, Edward. Nunca te agradecí lo suficiente.

Edward ríe ante las ocurrencias de su novia y ella le frunce el ceño.

— Oye, no es divertido. Lo digo en serio, muchas veces.

— Ya Bella, no tienes qué agradecer. Después de todo, soy yo el que te ha pueto en peligro desde que nos conocimos.

Buella rueda los ojos—. Masoquista —y cuando ve que él piensa interrumpir, añade—: No he acabado. Tú eres... alo así como mi ángel. Un ángel guardián.

Y la sonrisa se borra del rostro de él.

— Bella, de ninguna forma puedes compararme con un ángel guardián. Un ángel guardián no pone tu vida en riesgo porque, joder hace todo lo contrario. Yo soy un mon-

— Oh, no, no lo dirás. Que aborrezcas lo que eres no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo.

Se acerca lo más que puede a él y lo abraza.

— Este es un momento importante para todos. Para ti. Que tu cara larga no arruine el día.

— Pero Bella, yo n-

— Shhh, Edward. Eres _mi_ ángel guardián. Así te veo yo. Final de la discusión.

No le interesaba lo que él pensara. Para ella, Edward sí era como un ángl para ella, su protector (incluso si el peligro lo iniciaba él), y no le interesaba en lo absoluto si le molestaba a él aquella descripción.


	7. Broken

**Disclaimer:** La trama sí me pertenece, ladies :D

-

-

* * *

**Fallen Pieces**

* * *

**7.** Broken _(Entre New Moon y Eclipse)_

_"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

-

Ríe. Ella ríe. Y aunque sea una risa humana, torpe, desafinada e imperfecta, era la risa preferida de él.

— No... —logra decir entre risas sofocadas con poco éxito—. No la guardes. Salí horrible, Edward, tírala.

— Ni modo, estás perfecta. La conservaré por la eternidad.

— ¿_Toda_ la eternidad? —pregunta, con los ojos abiertos en falsa preocupación.

— Bella, míralo de este modo: es tu momento de inmortalidad. Nunca envejecerás en esta fotografía.

Ella frunce el ceño y la tormenta se desata.

— Con respecto a eso...

— No, lo hemos hablado. Sabes cuál es mi palabra final —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aún con la fotografía en su mano.

— Dí un buen motivo por el cual no quieras transformarme —al ver a su novio abrir la boca para responder, agregó—: Y que no tenga que ver con mi humanidad.

— Inevitablemente tiene que ver con tu humanidad, Bella. Te arriesgas a dejarla para convertirte en un mon-

— A eso mismo es a lo que me refiero, Edward —se apresuró en interrumpirlo— ¿Tanto te cuesta? Yo ya decidí lo que quiero, nada me hará cambiarlo, nadie logrará torcer mi decisión. Dices que tengo miedo, y sí, puede que lo tenga, pero yo creo que tú eres el que más miedo tiene sobre esto. Mi humanidad fue lo que te atrajo, ¿verdad? Los dos tememos, porque yo lo hago también, de que una vez la haya perdido, ya no haya lazo que nos una.

El vampiro sólo la mira sorprendido.

— No me equivoco, ¿o sí? —suspira y se acerca a él, abrazándolo por la cintura—. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Es ilógico, yo debería ser la única que tendría que estar aterrada. Y lo estoy en cierto modo.

— Es... supongo que tienes razón. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Ahora que lo dices, toma sentido —comienza a acariciar su cabello caoba con gesto ausente, pensando.

Tenía sentido, claro que sí. Él no quería perder la humanidad de ella, quitarle su futuro, rompiéndolo. Deshaciéndolo.

— Suena estúpido, pero me gustaría quitarte el miedo.

Ella sonríe.

— No... —ríe quedamente y luego besa su coronilla—. En cuanto a esa fotografía... conozco un hermoso lugar en mi habitación para colocarla.

Ella vuelve a fruncir el ceño, alejándose de él.

— ¡Edward, dame eso!


End file.
